


Before the Storm

by miss_tatiana



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but totally angst when put in perspective, like the night before That Night, set right before the start of the play, so established omg theyre in bed together the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: “Um, tell me you love me.” He was pushing it, but he knew it would make Owen smile.“Did you actually just say that?” Owen was laughing under his breath, and he sat up only to lean back down again a second later, this time over Curt. He rested his chin on Curt’s chest and looked up at him. “You’re unbelievable.”-the night before they head in to recover the plans (the mission at the beginning of the play) a nightmare and some anxiety over the mission is keeping curt up. him and owen talk it out.





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> aakjshlafjdf i love them so much,,,,, i love overly sappy in love adoring curt with all my heart and i love the rare moments when owen reciprocates that love even more,,, also i'm dying because owen is worried about keeping curt safe when he fuckin,, should have been worried about keeping himself safe  
> rated for language

All of his nightmares featured blood, but this one had to be bloodier than usual because when he woke up, although the details faded fast, his chest was heaving and sweat dripped down his cheek. He was used to nightmares. They didn’t normally freak him out like this, nightmares were nothing to a spy at the top of his game. 

Curt slowly pulled himself into consciousness, the physical effects of the dream leaving him almost as quickly as the memory of it did. He wiped his forehead with a hand, then pulled up his blanket and stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room. It was blank and looked blue because of the darkness. 

He contemplated turning on a light, but didn’t. He didn’t want to move, for one, and for two he needed to get back to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day, as mission days always were. He closed his eyes, but they wouldn’t stay that way. He kept coming back to the ceiling. There was a knot in his chest, which was funny, because he never got nervous on missions. 

Curt chewed on his lip, and thought, and looked up at the ceiling, and thought, and held onto his blankets, and thought, and wondered if he really wanted to give up the idea of having a good night’s sleep, and thought, and finally, eyes still up on the ceiling, said, “Owen? Hey, Owen?” He kept his voice down, even though his goal was waking Owen up. 

The composition of the room shifted as Owen stirred, moving the blankets and pillow beside Curt.

“I don’t know what’s up, but…” Curt looked over across the bed. 

Owen yanked himself into a sitting position, held his head for a moment like he had a headache, as he often did when getting up quickly, and then got out of bed. “Fuck. Where do we have to go?” He grabbed the pistol off the bedside table. “Fuck! What happened?” He was aiming at the door. 

“No- no, Owen-” Curt sat up. “Nothing’s- no, I just- I wanted to talk?”

Owen let out a long breath, let the gun go down to his side, rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Jesus Mary and Joseph, love, lead with that next time.” He lowered himself back to the bed, laying the gun right beside the alarm clock on the little table. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Curt reached out and put a hand on Owen’s shoulder. He still sometimes felt weird touching Owen, like he wasn’t good enough, or like he shouldn’t be allowed to. He almost let go because of that, because he woke Owen up and stressed Owen out and so on, like he always did. 

Owen touched Curt’s hand for a moment before turning his head and pressing a kiss to Curt’s knuckles. He sighed again. “Don’t worry over it. I’m up now, what was the problem?” He sounded tired. 

“I’m never nervous, right?” Curt asked, and upon seeing Owen lay back down he followed suit, looking at him over their pillows. “I don’t second guess shit, I don’t get tripped up, but like, I feel… unsure about this one. For no reason, just… I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” Owen murmured, and despite his endearing choice of words his voice didn’t express anything but matter-of-factness. “I’m looking out for you every second we’re in the field, you know that.”

Curt nodded. “No, I do, I- I do.” 

“We’ve never made a mistake, and, Curt,” Owen said, almost laughing, “we’re not going to make a mistake now.”

“I know.” Their perfect mission record was one of the reassurances Curt fell back on, actually, when he started to prep things and get jittery. 

“You know this, you know that,” Owen said, and now there was more warmth in his words. He almost sounded jovial, teasing. He propped himself up, elbow on his pillow, and looked over at Curt. “What do you want me to tell you?”

Curt shrugged. Just talking to Owen was making the tension in his chest dissipate, and the worry over continuing the mission tomorrow, no matter how irrational it was, began to leave him as well. “Um, tell me you love me.” He was pushing it, but he knew it would make Owen smile. 

“Did you actually just say that?” Owen was laughing under his breath, and he sat up only to lean back down again a second later, this time over Curt. He rested his chin on Curt’s chest and looked up at him. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Curt took Owen’s face in his hands, the tips of his fingers in Owen’s soft, perfect hair, the heels of his hands against Owen’s jaw. He rubbed Owen’s cheek with a thumb. “I’m very aware.”

Something in Owen decided to cave, because suddenly he was smiling, and he kissed Curt’s chin. “I love you.”

“Will you say it again?” whispered Curt. 

“I love you again,” Owen replied. He let Curt pull him into a kiss, almost humming into his mouth, and leaning on him more heavily. He pulled away, a faint smile still on his lips. “And again and again and again, do you know that too?”

There were times when Curt couldn’t look away from Owen. Usually it was an inconvenience, because usually they were on a mission and in the middle of something deadly. Now, he definitely couldn’t look away from Owen, and he just felt safe. He wanted to say something, but his words were catching in his throat. 

“I’ll never not love you, Curt,” said Owen, and he finally laid down fully on one side of Curt, an arm over Curt’s waist, his head on Curt’s chest. 

It struck Curt as a little weird, because Owen was always sort of closed off about his feelings, and even about their relationship. It was nice, but it certainly made Curt wonder what had changed. Whatever it was, it was for the better, because he was feeling almost giddy, getting drunk off of the affection. “I’ll never not love you too,” he managed. 

Owen’s arm tightened around Curt’s waist for a moment in thanks. “Are you good to go back to sleep? It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, of course.” Curt’s hand found its way to Owen’s hair. He looked up at the ceiling again, just for a second. “Hey, why did you say that stuff?”

“Because you told me to, love?” Owen replied, words starting to slur together in a way that suggested he was falling asleep. 

“You don’t just say stuff like that, though,” Curt persisted, because the more he thought about it, the more viable it became a topic to stay up over. On the other hand, maybe he just wanted to hear Owen flatter him further. 

Owen yawned. “You know why? Because I had the same feeling about this mission as you did, I think. Just had to get it out, I guess.”

“Oh. Thanks.” 

“You’ll be safe tomorrow, okay? I won’t let anything happen to you,” Owen murmured, closing his hand around the fabric of Curt’s shirt.

“Okay.” Curt pulled the blanket up around them both. “I love you.”

Owen sighed and smiled into Curt’s shirt. “Curt?”

“Yes?”

“Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated ! also come talk to me abt this play on tumblr @belkittykelly and scream about it w/ me


End file.
